mai's sacrifice
by lassenri
Summary: Mai is walking home after a long day at SSR when she is taken by a soul who claims to be her mother. Mai wakes back home however feels strange. Can she recall the events of that night before its too late and more importantly can she remember the promise she made to her mother at her fathers funeral?
1. Chapter 1

I'm not scared.

Someone will save me.

Someone has to be near.

_Help_

MEANWHILE AT SSR

''Naru" Mai wined. She didn't want to move another inch. Naru had worked her to the bone as of late, carrying heavy loads and staying up late typing up reports. 'This is all Lin's fault' she thought to herself.

MINER FLASHBACK

"Hay Lin, What are you doing?"

Lin paced around the room, picking up pieces of loose paper and putting them in a small bag he held around his shoulder.

"I'm off, Back in 2 weeks"

END OF FLASHBACK

'Damn, Damn, Damn' Mai thought. She could feel the stress raising. The girl looked up at the clock and gasped at the time. How had she not noticed when Naru left? She must have noticed when the lights went out. ''Mann''.

Mai rushed around the office. Putting down some folders and collecting others. She locked all the doors before making her way out the front. The air was cold and the night sky was hidden behind a curtain of snowy clouds. The street was silent and only the odd street light lit her way down the road. 'It's too late to catch the train now' Mai thought to herself. She hated walking home this way. The houses were falling apart and their owners, even more so. Even though Mai new this area _was_ safe, she couldn't shake this bad feeling.

'_Help'_

Mai spun around on her heals and looked down the dark street behind her. Nothing. Mai continued to walk. A loud bang rang from one of the close houses. Mai gripped the arm of her jacket tightly and continued however cold chills and strange noises provoked Mai to turn around and risk the Metro. The girls pace quickened to a slow jog till she stood at the platform of the M34.

'_M..i'_

Mai fiddled with her zip as she waited. She had come to the conclusion that she was overreacting and needed to calm down however she was hear now and should stay. Strange noises bounced of the walls from inside the tunnel to her left. A hot wind smacked Mai as the long, grey train came to a hold and opened its doors.

'_M…Mai!_'

The doors closed. The train was empty to Mai's surprise. No drunks or late night partiers, stalkers or perverts. _'Thank God' _Mai sighed before sitting close to the door.

'_M…ai'_

Mai felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Something was wrong. She hadn't notices it earlier however; it was Friday, on a popular train line, at 13:45 and no one was around. Not a soul. Usually, even at 2 or 3 in the morning this train was cramped.

' _(giggle giggle) Maieeee'_

Mai closed her eyes tight and curled into a ball. A strange pit-pat rang from the other side of the carriage. Closer, closer. Mai tightened her grip around her knees and closed her eyes further. Closer and louder the footsteps grew till Mai could almost feel whoever it was.

"Mai?"

Mai looked up hesitantly. "M...Masako?"


	2. Chapter 2

****So sorry for the delay on the update. This part is really small but hopefully has enough in it.

* * *

**NON FILE, WEDNESDAY, 02:04AM**

Mai starred up at the young girl before signing with relief. Masako giggled at this, and placed her hand around one of the poles to keep her steady. "You scared me." Mai laughed. Masako replied only with a big smile that

stretched horribly across her face. She reached behind her back and pulled out a small wooden box. "Hay, Mai." Masako knelt over awkwardly in a pose that made her look like her back was broken and began to sway.

Mai looked up only to see her 'com raid' lifting the box up high above her head then with great force bring it down onto Mai.

_m…my dea…r mai._

_"Mai"_

_Mai bolted upward. Her head hurt and she could feel blood dripping down her face. A tall figure stood over the girl. The woman wore a long white dress that covered her feet and her blown hair was tied back into a bun._

_There was a great hole in her chest that dripped blood down her front. Mai stared. She was in her dream world where eugene used to help her however, this wasn't him._

_"Sorry for the rough handling, however it was the only way I knew to be able to get you hear"_

_"What go you mean?"_

_"Hear. Were you are now. Though that soul could have been more gentle about it"_

_"Soul? What do you mean"_

_The woman didn't reply, only stood in silence as though waiting for Mai to do something._

_"You don't remember me huh?"_

_"Im sorry?" Mai questioned._

_"My name is Janako Taniyama"_

_"M..Mum!"_

_The woman slowly nodded and watched as tears began to roll down Mai's face. Janako kneeled down and placed a cold hand on Mai's shoulder._

_"My dearest Mai. Do you think you could fulfil you promise to me"_

"Mai!"

Mai woke up and stared at the numerous faces that greeted her. Jone and Hosho were standing to her left while Masako and Ayako to her right. Mai gasped as both Naru and Lin walked into the white room. A look of

confusement struck Mai as she realised she was in a small hospital room.

"Wow did I..."

"Lin found you on a station platform at five in the morning when he got back from England" Ayako answered, a tone of both astonishment and concern riddled her voice. Mai noticed the dried up tear marks on John,

Hosho and Masako's face.

"What were you doing last night?" Naru had his usual emotionless tone that rang through Mai's head. The girl shrugged. As far as she Mai concerned, she wen't home, had a bath, ate instant ramen and went to bed. She

didn't even go to a train station, rather, she had been given a lift by somebody after the office closed.

_After a while everyone save for Ayako and Hosho left. The two remaining people talked to Mai till dark. They hadn't noticed earlier, however Mai seemed __different. Her voice was odd and the language she used was very uncharacteristic of her._


End file.
